


Aomine Daiki's not-so Secret Lover

by CarrotSpruce



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrotSpruce/pseuds/CarrotSpruce
Summary: Unwanted, uninvited Touou Gakuen basketball players barged into Aomine's apartment. Never did they imagine there would be someone else inside the Ace's bedroom. Furthermore, the said someone is none other than the Kise Ryouta.





	1. Chapter 1

Aomine was sleeping soundly. He was in his bed with his blonde boyfriend, tired after a long night together in Aomine's apartment. The blonde, famous model Kise Ryouta, currently on his day off after photoshoot in Tokyo. Aomine truly loved this kind of day where they'll make love at night, and then cuddle the morning after. Then Kise would make him breakfast with an apron, smiling sweetly at him. Truly a bliss. 

DING DONG. 

DING DONG. 

Aomine squirmed, tightened his closed eyes. 

DING DONG. 

"Aomnncchii... Who is it?" Kise's voice was hoarse due to the amount of loud moaning and screaming last night. 

"Just ignore it..."

DING DONG. 

DING DONG. 

Okay it was starting to get annoying. 

"Probably it is your mom... I have to get up... " 

"No, baby. Sleep. I will get it and come back here quick." Aomine gave a quick peck to Kise's lips, then he got up and dressed quickly. He cursed mentally whoever disturbing his peaceful morning, especially when his boyfriend's here. Such a rare day indeed. 

He opened the door, and more annoyed when he saw his teammates plus Momoi outside. 

"What the fuck?" 

"Dai-chan! You promised you'll lend your place for team's meeting this weekend! Don't you forget about it!? " Momoi scolded him. 

What? Who gave a promise like that? He definitely didn't remember such a thing. 

Then again, he remembered when Momoi was chatting animatedly and he was replied "Yeah" "Okay" and some other short reply, just to let her know he listened to her or he would get much greater noise. The truth he didn't even know what she was talking about. Oh, that must be it. 

"Uh, yeah. Whatever. This meeting better be quick, or I'll kick you all out" Aomine replied curtly. He wanted to kick them off so bad, but he felt bad if they had come all the way here as (accidental) agreement, only to be kicked out. He could only grunted in annoyance, to both himself and his teammate. He let them inside the spacious living room. 

"Ooh, quite a spacious place you have, Aomine. Your parents must be rich" Imayoshi commented. Aomine shrugged. 

"Satsuki, pour 'em some juice or whatever. I want to take a quick shower" he said. Momoi happily rummaged the tanned teen's fridge, elated there were a lot of snacks and drinks. There were fresh groceries, too, looked like Aomine was shopping recently. Though even she didn't know he was capable of cooking. 

While Aomine was taking a shower, the Touou players made themselves at home. Some were eating the snacks, some lying on the sofa and comfortably turned on the TV. 

"I didn't think his place would be this... Clean. At least it's cleaner than what I've thought." Wakamatsu commented. 

"Well he did clean up once in a while, I guess. I clean this place once every two weeks, though." Momoi reasoned. Though she admitted she haven't come here these past weeks. Why? Because she had a life, too. 

"Hmm~ or probably his girlfriend comes over to clean up and stuff" Imayoshi snickered. He gulped a jug of orange juice. 

"Ehh? Dai-chan didn't have a girlfriend, though." 

"Well guys screw up every now and then..." 

"I guess you're right."

"Ano…" Sakurai interrupted. "I'm sorry, I think there's somebody in the bedroom..." 

"What!? Seriously Sakurai!? Why do you wander off to his bedroom anyway.. " Wakamatsu choked. 

"I'm sorry! I was searching the toilet... Then I mistook the bedroom.." poor Sakurai was blushing. 

"Hey, how about we peek a bit? Aomine's girlfriend?"Imayoshi suggested. 

"Yeah, I am also curious what kind of girl would sleep with him. I mean he's a jerk!!" Wakamatsu shouted. 

"A jerk with a good body. At least that's what girls think." Imayoshi snickered. 

"Hey! What if she's naked!? I'd be embarrassed as hell if I were her." Momoi whispered angrily. 

"Just a peek, right? You're curious, too, Momoi-san?"

"Uh... I...."

"let's go!"

Half-heartedly, Momoi followed the guys to Aomine's room. Sakurai was apologising non-stop behind him. 

"Here she is!"

A figure was lying on the bed, almost naked. The thick comforter was covering the upper body, and the face was submerged in the soft pillows. They could see clearly, though, the lower part of the body.

"Damn, look at that butt" Wakamatsu whispered.   
"And those legs... Sexy." Imayoshi added. 

"Hey! Stop staring at her!" Momoi scolded. 

The figure, who was curled up, suddenly turned around to face the door. 

A gasp. 

A few pair of eyes widened. 

"She…has a d-" Momoi stuttered, half covering her eyes. 

"Dick" Imayoshi finished. 

"It's a guy, what the fuck?!" Wakamatsu was shocked. 

"So Aomine swings that way... " Imayoshi grinned. "After all that boobs talk he told people around...." 

"I never knew Dai-chan has a boyfriend"

"Or sex friend."

"I-I'm sorry everyone... Isn't it enough...? Let's go back.."

"Psst Sakurai! We have to see his face before Aomine comes!"

"What about me?"

Everyone froze. Hearing a familiar voice never seemed so awkward. 

"Could you please explain to me what are you doing here, in front of my bedroom? Oh yeah I didn't know you all are perverts who sneak a peek at someone's naked boyfriend in that someone's house." Aomine glared menacingly, giving them cold sweats. A glare never looked so threatening until now. 

"Uh.…" 

Silently muttering their apologies, they went back to the living room, leaving Aomine alone. Aomine stepped inside his room, where he saw Kise's exposed butt (and front). He closed the door and sighed. He was about to fix the comforter before a hand yanked him into the bed. 

A giggle escaped Kise's lips as he pulled Aomine's fresh shower-scent body close. 

"What, you are awake." Aomine realized. "You let them see your body." he frowned in disagreement. 

"Pfft! But they were soo funny, Aominecchi, they thought I was a girl! You should see their faces when they saw my... Ehm, lower part." Kise laughed. 

"But they saw you naked. I don't like it." Aomine grunted in disapproval. "Only I can see you like this.". 

"Oh? Are you jealous Aominecchi?" Kise giggled again. "I am sorry, ok? I just want to tease them once. I'll never do it again" Kise pecked Aomine's lips. 

"Mhm. I'll beat them up if they dare fantasizing you"

"Oh well, should we make our relationship public? I bet they'll shocked seeing their ace going out with other school's ace." Kise grinned. Aomine glared at him. "Fine, I won't do anything funny. Just let them know, ok? At least they wouldn't make a fuss if I am coming over." 

"Fine." Aomine gave up. "You probably right. They'll know right away that we're busy when you're coming over" he huffed. 

"Sweet."

"Kise, shower first, alright?" Kise nodded, and Aomine changed into something more presentable. 

 

________

 

".... " the atmosphere of the room was tense when Aomine stepped into the living room. 

"Haaaa...." Aomine sighed. The guys and Momoi jolted. At least they had the decency to look guilty, he guessed. 

"Um, ano.. I-I'm sorry! It was my fault, Aomine-san! Sorry!" Sakurai performed a dogeza in a sudden. Aomine raised one eyrbrow. 

"Whatever do that mean?"

"Uh I'm sorry... I accidentally opened your bedroom when I was looking for the toilet... Umm, so, I... I AM TERRIBLY SORRY!" Sakurai yelled desperately. Aomine cringed at the loudness of usually quiet Sakurai. 

"Err... Calm down, Ryou. Hah... How should I put it... Just... Erase whatever thoughts you have of my boyfriend, ok? You guys are so shameless." Aomine said. Well, whatever happened, happened. No one can change that, anyway. 

"Dai-chan! I didn't know you're dating someone so I got curious too!" said Momoi in her defense. "How could you keep me in the dark?" 

"Huh? I thought you know already. He's someone you all know, anyway. Satsuki, usually you've already known even before I tell you, so I didn't feel the need to tell you. Besides we were going out for 6 months already." Aomine shrugged. 

"SIX MONTHS!??" the guys yelled simultaneously. 

"Is it that unpredictable or what." Aomine muttered, somewhat annoyed. "Even though we go out on dates and all..." 

Satsuki cried internally at herself. How could she did not know about Aomine dating?? And it's not like he's keeping secret about it. 

Oh yeah, for the past months she was busy stalking this one guy from Kaijou after moving on from Kuroko. He caught her eye when he accidentally bumped into her in the stadium. 

"Don't be too harsh to them, Aominecchi." a quite familiar voice entered the room. 

"Ki-chan!? "

"Kaijo's Ace Kise Ryouta!?" 

For the umpteenth time their jaw dropped. 

"Yep, I am going out with Aominecchi!" Kise pecked his boyfriend's cheek. "Please take care of me! Oh, you have a meeting, right? Please do so, don't mind me." he said cheerfully. 

Aomine sighed. "Baby why don't you prepare lunch for us?" 

"Okay! Is curry ok? Everyone here doesn't mind curry, yeah?" Kise asked with the ever smiling face. 

"Um, yeah. Thank you for your hospitality, uh, Kise-san" the guys replied, still confused. 

"Great" and with a hum, he went to the kitchen. 

"Dai-chan."

"Hmm"

"I demand you and Ki-chan's explanation after all this." Momoi narrowed her eyes.


	2. Omake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an omake. It's short, but enjoy.

"Thank you for the curry and lending your place, Aomine, Kise-kun." Imayoshi bowed at the two aces, followed by everyone. "and sorry for... Disturbing your morning." he smiled, though his closed eyes seemed more amused than sincere. 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just scram already." Aomine huffed. 

"Aominecchi! Don't be rude towards your senpai!" Kise scolded. He turned to the Touou players outside the apartment. "Glad you like the curry~ Do come again, I will try to make other dishes too." he smiled. 

"NO!!!" Aomine immediately shouted his protest.   
"Haha. Certainly, though Aomine here would dislike it." Imayoshi grinned. 

"Mou Aominecchi." Kise pouted, though he didn't touch the subject further seeing Aomine in sour mood. "Yes, yes. I know" Kise pecked Aomine's lips lightly, and in response Aomine wrapped his arms around the blonde's slim waist. The Touou players took it as a cue to leave immediately. 

After saying goodbye (and countless sorry by Sakurai), they walked out of the building. Wakamatsu looked back at the couple, turned out that they were still in the front door (and still kissing). Wakamatsu blushed uncomfortably. 

 

"They're really a couple huh." Imayoshi mused. 

"What about them?"

"Nope, it's just interesting." 

"Well, I never know a guy could have a sexy ass and legs like that. That Kaijou's Kise really a model, huh. He has creamy smooth skin like that." Wakamatsu muttered. 

"Hmm, don't tell me you like him, Wakamatsu?" Imayoshi smirked. 

"WHA- HELL NO!!" 

"Umm I'm sorry but I think they're a good couple. Kise-san is so sweet and I think they love each other..." Sakurai said with a smile. 

"Yeah. Aomine has been wrapped around Kise-kun's finger it seems." Imayoshi snickered. "Now that Wakamatsu-kun has seen Kise-kun's ass I am worried he won't be able to date girls ever again." 

"Holy shit Imayoshi, I am still straight damn it! And stop teasing me, I know you all, well except Sakurai, have dirty thoughts about it right!? Right!?" Wakamatsu yelled, turned defensive. 

Other Touou players except Imayoshi and Sakurai just cringed at how right he was. 

 

_____________

Omake 2

_____________

 

"Mmh... Nggh…. Aominecchi.... More…" Kise moaned at the kiss. The two were so absorbed in their passionate kiss, even they almost forgot that they're currently by the open front door where the chance of passers-by were high. 

"Shit, Kise, I think I want to do you again" Aomine grunted, keep attacking Kise's mouth by his own. His hands traveled inside Kise's shirt, caressing every inch of skin he could. 

"EHM."

A throat-clearing sound startled both of them. 

"Do you forget that I am still here? How long should I watch your yaoi antics?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I will appreciate your thoughts of this fic. I want to make another fic based on this fic (what is it called... A series?), but I still have a long way to go though :p


End file.
